Oblivion,l'école des Damnés
by MoonyFull
Summary: Me revoilaaaaa ! c'est akuroku52 :) je reprend de l'activité! voici la nouvelle version de "l'école des damnés" bonne lecture


Hey ! Me revoilà :D

_**Alala ! Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, cela fais plus d'un an que je me suis pas réveillée de mon sommeil…aujourd'hui l'écriture me manque et mes lectrices aussi. J'ai eu pas mal de rebondissement dans ma vie depuis que j'ai arrêté de faire les fanfics, du coup je reviens en force avec de nouvelles idées et mes personnages seront différents !**_

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu mes fictions, Ceci est une fiction YAOI ! Relation homme et homme (à part pour le couple ZackxAeris) quoi pas Zack et Aeris ? Zack x Cloud une autre fiction bande de gourmandes !

Pour le moment je ne dévoilerai pas les pairings juste que les couples seront diversifiés (pas de Zemyx pour cette fois mais j'en promet un no soucis :p, pas non plus de Marlu avec Larxene…).

Ah et une dernière chose, si mes histoires vous plaisent, je peux, vous écrire une histoire avec votre demande ça sera évidemment la plupart des Os, histoire que je ne fasse pas 36 millions de fics en même temps.

Ah ? je parles trop ? :o bah tant pis je crois que vous voulez pas le début de l'histoire ? u_u

Bon ok vous avez gagnez j'y vais.

Reprise de « l'école des Damnés » ma première histoire bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 1 : Destruction.

Une histoire ne commencerai pas parfaitement, si on ne débutait pas sur le passé des héros…alors écoutez bien ce qu'il va suivre.

La famille Strife était soudée, le père Gilgamesh (oui un petit peu prétentieux le prénom du père mais _what else_ ?), la mère Naori (on ne rigole pas c'est mon chéri qui a choisi les prénoms xD), et leurs enfants (nombreux) Cloud, Sora, Roxas et Ventus et la petite dernière Naminé.

Gilgamesh était un chercheur. Il faisait des modifications génétiques et travaillait dans une école en tant que professeur de sciences et de chimie. Le directeur lui autorisa la fabrication d'une toute nouvelle technologie qui permettrait de manipuler une armée d'hommes invincible qui ne craindrait ni la douleur, que ce soit physique ou mentale. Sa femme, était son assistante, mais lorsqu'elle découvrit que la technologie appelée « matéria » ne correspondais pas à ce que son époux lui avait prédit, elle prit peur et stoppa son travail.

Seulement, la Shinra, la police d'état découvrit le crime et tenta d'arrêter Gilgamesh et essaya de détruire la matéria. Mais en vains car ils ne la retrouvèrent jamais…

En fouillant son laboratoire personnel et ses documents, ils découvrirent des expériences faites illégalement, des choses horribles. La police décida de détruire les preuves et de cacher la vérité au public, racontant à qui le voulais que le chercheur avait perdu la tête et qu'on l'avait porté dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais rien en fut, il était prisonnier dans les hautes tours de la Shinra ligoté comme un saucisson dans le noir le plus complet le forçant à méditer sur ses imbécilités.

Dans la petite famille jusque la paisible, le chaos régnait, Cloud passait sa période « rebelle » du haut de ses seize ans, Roxas devenait violent alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans. Ventus le jumeau de Roxas devenait un enfant déprimé, Sora avais dix ans et était devenu hyperactif. La seule qui ne faisais aucun bruit était Naminé, la cadette elle était âgée de 7 ans et passait ses journées à dessiner. Jusque-là ses dessins n'attiraient pas les regards mais à y regarder plus clair, les dessins étaient sombres, démunis de joie, avec des enfants/démons. Au fond d'elle, la fillette souffrait de la descente aux enfers que ses frères vivaient. Quant à la mère, elle bataillait, courait partout pour empêcher Roxas de taper sur ses camarades à l'école, ou empêchait Sora de se brûler avec la poêle à frire, où cuisait paisiblement le repas du soir. La fatigue et le désespoir se lisait sur son visage et dans le néant de ses yeux.

Une année après, la mère avait fait tout son possible pour remettre ses enfants sur pied, les emmenant se promener sous les quolibets et les insultes des autres parents lui crachant dessus les fautes de son époux. Les enfants étaient devenus calmes, mais prudents. Ils revenaient souvent amochés, surtout Roxas et Cloud, mais à la maison régnait un calme tranquille.

Ce fut au printemps de cette année que la presse annonça un attentat à la Shinra… un disciple de Gilgamesh aurait réussi à s'introduire dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et avait fait sauter tous les étages, y compris la haute tour. Les corps carbonisé de milliers de policiers et de celui de Gilgamesh y avaient été découverts.

La pauvre mère, malgré tous les péchés de son époux pleura toute les larmes de son corps lui suppliant de revenir. Elle se retrouvait désormais seule avec ses cinq enfants…

…

Et voilà le premier chapitre est fini très court ? normal je vous fait attendre :D ! J'espère que sa sera assez détaillé pour vous. J'ai repris certains détails de FF et de KH. Je ne révèlerais pas mes secrets donc patience !

Allez à plush !


End file.
